The present invention relates in general to outdoor cooking units, and more particularly to a collapsible cooking unit that is compact and portable.
In certain environments, it is desirable that outdoor cooking units be versatile when extended for cooking, be compact when transported and stored, and be durable. Outdoor cooking units of this type find utility among backpackers, campers, hikers and military personnel.
The to Hitchcock, U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,142, issued on Aug. 28, 1917, for a Collapsible Campers' Stove discloses a collapsible camping stove having a truncated pyramidal configuration in which the panels thereof are hinged at the adjacent sides thereof. A hinged cover is pivotally joined to the upper end of one panel and seats along the upper ends of the remaining panels.
In the Latouf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,514, issued on Apr. 17, 1979, for Barbeque Burner, there is disclosed a barbeque burner having an inverted, truncated pyramidal configuration. The burner comprises panels in which the contiguous sides thereof are hinged together. One panel includes an opening at the top thereof for the insertion of fuel. The opposite panel is hinged intermediate the sides thereof. A bottom wall is hinged to the one panel and removably secured to the opposite panel. A grill seats along the upper ends of the panels.
The Tufts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,066, issued on May 31, 1968, for Charcoal Burner discloses a foldable sheet metal charcoal burner having a truncated, pyramidal configuration. The charcoal burner includes panels in which draft openings are formed. Adjacent sides of the panels are joined by hinges. A grate is removably supported by the panels by means of curved hooks and slots. A rod releasably supports an end of grate opposite from the hinged connection. A removable grill is supported by the panels. Food or a container of water is heated by placement on the grill. A lifting bail is removably inserted in openings formed in opposite panels for lifting the burner.
The Hait, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,094, issued on Apr. 2, 1985, for Convertible Cooking Unit discloses a cooking unit with a truncated pyramidal firebox and a similar support member that are disposed in telescoping relation. Side panels are hinged together at adjacent edges. A pair of opposite side panels are hinged intermediate the sides thereof.
In the Mollere, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,154, issued on Aug. 8, 1972, for Portable Disposable Charcoal Grill, a portable and disposable charcoal grill is lined with aluminum foil. The grill is hollow and has a square cross-sectional area. The Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,280, issued on Aug. 24, 1971, for Disposable Aluminum Liner For Barbeque discloses a flexible fire-resistant disposable liner for a portable barbeque. The liner is made of aluminum. The Katcs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,863, issued on Mar. 10, 1981, for Barbeque Pack discloses a disposable barbeque pack comprising a packaging container, an aluminum fire box, and a grid. The fire box and grid may be crumpled up manually so as to be disposable.